Notebook
by Simusar
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I am making. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.
1. Life is for the Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it's characters.

AN: This is a collection of drabbles that I'm making. Hope you enjoy.

**Life is for the Alive**

Three years had passed since that day, and everyday since, a single tear would roll down her cheek. Her former teammate, her former comrade, her former love had died. He had died in the heat of battle, he had died fighting for the right reasons, he had died fighting side by side with his friends.

His name was not etched on the memorial stone, his grave was not placed with the heroes who had protected the village, his funeral was small and almost no one attended. No one had held much love left for the last Uchiha.

Three years had passed since his best friend, his rival, his brother, was taken from him. Though not bound by blood, their bond was stronger then any friendship. Everyday since that fateful battle, he would see her, the one he cared for above all others, come here. Everyday these past three years, he would see the single tear glide down her soft cheek. Everyday his heart would break a little more for her.

A mass of black and orange came to stand beside the mass of pink and red. Without a word, without a glance, without a sound, the blonde boy wrapped his jacket around Sakura's shoulders. Without a word, without a glance, without a sound, a head of pink hair came to rest on Naruto's shoulder. They stood there for a while longer, without a word between them, each with an arm around the other.

A soft whisper came from whiskered cheeks, "Life is for the alive, Sakura-chan, lets live for Sasuke. Live for his memory, and live to honor that memory." The only response that came, was a soft hand placed upon his cheek, guiding his head around, as soft cherry lips rose up to meet his for a brief moment.

They left that place, and left the sorrow behind them, determined to live, and fight for the new day, and for the memory of their fallen comrade.


	2. Clouds

**Clouds**

Laying around, watching clouds, his left arm behind his head, his right laid across his chest. The soft white balls of fluff floating against the blue sky. It always managed to bring calm and serenity to his mind.

There he was, lazing about, like always. She stood there, watching, secretly admiring the boy before her. He was a boy, who acted like an old man. Although she hadn't known him long, she felt like they had spent a lifetime together.

He had known she was behind him, suspicious of her silence, yet giving no hint, silently preparing himself for one of her regular attacks, and challenges. As he expected, he heard the soft crunching of grass beneath her feet. What was unexpected was the slow saunter of her pace, instead of her usual charge, or attempt to sneak up behind him.

She didn't know why, but she advanced, not to attack, just moving without thinking. She stopped beside the crybaby nin she had rescued just the other day from that wench with the flute. Seeming as if it were perfectly normal, she casually laid next to the shadow user, setting her large fan on the grass next to her, mimicking his gaze up at the clouds.

Slowly, silently, unknowingly to both, their hands crept towards each other. Their fingers intertwined, as a gentle shock, as if electric, shot through them, sending a flutter through their chests. Neither let go of the other's hand, choosing instead to enjoy the moment.

Not a word passed between the two, as no words were needed. Just the silence they shared in that moment.


	3. Sleep

**Sleep**

His warmth made her feel safe. Her warmth soothed his fears. His scent gave her courage. Her scent gave him peace. Her head rests against his chest, her roseate hair pressed into his neck. He nuzzled his whiskered cheek into her silky hair, his own, golden hair, splayed over the feather soft pillow beneath his head.

Her arms were wrapped around his waist, as his were wrapped around her shoulders. A soft snore slipped past her soft lips. His eyes were softly closed, dreaming of her, as he always does. Her dreams were filled of their life together, past, present, and future. Their soft sheets wrapping them in peaceful slumber.

A small gold band adorned Naruto's finger, it's jeweled companion adorning the finger of Sakura. The soft moonlight glinting off of the small diamond in her ring.

The moon and stars watched over the two powerful shinobi, as they lay, content, in each other's arms.


	4. The Next Morning

**The Next Morning**

**AN: Because many people have asked for a "the morning after" for my story "That Night", here it is. It's only a drabble though.**

His torso felt heavy, as warm breath washed over his chest. There was a strange warmth against his body, strange but familiar. He knew this smell from somewhere. Slowly his eyes open, the darkness of sleep trying to pull him back down. A curtain of sandy, golden hair was the first to catch his eye, following it down to the source, he found a serene, beautiful face, her beautiful face. For a moment, his eyes began to close again, allowing sleep to wash over him again. Then the sudden realization of who it was, and where they were hit him full force, sending his eyes wide open.

The sudden jolt of shock through his body, jarred the girl on top of him from her slumber. Slowly green eyes appeared from behind fluttering lids. Her cheek nuzzled against his chest, trying to coax herself back to her blissful sleep, listening to his heart beat.

All at once, the memories of the previous night washed over him, making his head spin for a moment. Memories of her calling his name over and over _'Shikamaru.'_ memories of what had elicited those callings that had sounded heavenly to him. His ministrations, and her reactions to them, stirring his heart into a flutter. Their actions, that had claimed both their virginities, the passion, the heat of the moment, the love that he had felt for the Suna kunoichi on top of him. _'Love… that I felt?'_ he thought. _'Man this is troublesome. What am I gonna do when she wakes up?'_

"Shikamaru…" the words sleepily dripped off her lips, her voice sounding like heaven once again to his ears. Without thinking, he brought his hand to gently caress the back of her head, his fingers entwining in her hair. As he caressed and massaged her scalp, he admired how serene she looked, sleeping in his arms. _'I could get used to this. Waking up to her, in my arms,'_ he thought. As he admired her sleeping form, she slowly roused, opening her sea green eyes to meet his dark brown eyes. As she met his gaze, she smiled softly, reaching up to kiss his lips. "Good morning," she bid him with a smile, as warm as the morning sun.

"Good morning," he replied, relieved that she didn't kill him for what had happened last night. "Temari," he said, as another thought came to mind, gazing up at the ceiling of her hotel room.

"Hmmm?" she replied as she moved up his body, to look into his eyes.

"What do we do now? Where do we go from here?" he asked, gazing up into her eyes. The confidence and love in her blue green pools, calmed all other thoughts he had, except for those of being with her.

"Lets just live in the moment Shikamaru," she said, kissing his lips again. "You don't have to plan out every aspect of your life. Besides, we have a few hours before we have to report to the Hokage with the reports for the Chunin Exams, so lets make the most of it," she added, starting to lick and nibble on his earlobe, and down his neck.


	5. Six Years

**Six Years**

**AN: credit for the main story goes to Tyrannos, and his 3 fics, Kakashi's Farewell, Naruto's Lament, and Hero's Triumph(all three can be found on NF forums.).**

It had been almost 6 years since that day, the day that Rokudaime Hokage had given his life, as a human, to protect the village, and every day she came to this spot, the last place she saw him. She knew he was around, she could feel his presence all around her, but this place brought her comfort. In her hand, was the tiny hand of a small blond with the purest blue eyes she had seen since his father's.

A soft tear rolled from her emerald eye, as it did everyday, as a whisper, a call, a plea came from her lips, just as it did everyday, "Naruto…"

"Mommy, why do you come here everyday if it makes you cry?" came the little voice of her son, Uzumaki Arashi.

"Because it reminds me of your father, Arashi-kun," the pink haired medic replied, looking into his wondering eyes.

"Where is Daddy?" he asked with his father's innocence, and curiosity.

Smiling, she knelt down to meet her son's eye level, and gently placed one hand over his heart, and the other over her own, "He's here, in our hearts, and he's all around us, watching us, and keeping us safe."

The little boy, a near carbon copy of his father, looked up at the sky, at the clouds, and said with an enthusiasm that she knew well, "I wanna grow up to be like him someday," as he raised a tiny fist up. "So I can protect everyone that Daddy loved," he added.

More tears came as she watched this little boy in front of her, seeing the ghosted image of her husband as a child making a similar vow. She hugged the little boy tight to her and told him, "I know you will grow up to be a great, and wonderful man, and I'm sure that your father is proud of you."

A gentle, warm breeze wrapped around the mother and son, sending the petals of several cherry blossoms dancing around them. "Naruto…" the word escaped her lips again, knowing that he was, and always will be, there to watch over them.


	6. Love, Hate, Letter

The way the sun glistens in your emerald eyes. How it shines in your rosette hair. The way your silky skin glows when you smile. The way your sweet voice rings like a harp in my ears. The joy your smile gave me when I finally brought him home. _Love_

The stupid things I say that make you angry. The dumb things I do, that elicit your wrath. The moment I realized that you will never look at me the way you did at him. The tears in your eyes, the day that he had left. The way I failed you, when I had failed to bring him back. The pain in your smile as you tried to make me feel better. The pain I saw in you, when he left again, leaving you with child to carry on your own. _Hate_

I know that I can never be what he was to you, but I will always be there for you. My shoulder will always be there for you to shed your tears on. I will never judge you for the things you do. I do not, will not, can not hate you, for not returning the feelings I have for you. I can only hope that some day, I will find a place in your heart, like the place you have in mine. I promise you, again, that I will bring him back to you, just to see you smile.

I love you, Sakura-chan, and I always will.

Uzumaki Naruto.


	7. Will of Fire

**Will of Fire**

He didn't know how, no one around him knew how, but he stood back up again. A strong gust, followed by a powerful explosion, a shock wave, kicking up dust around him. Again, there lay a pile of tattered orange and black. And again, it began to rise. His cerulean eyes, no longer able to open more then half way, his right, unable to open at all. His golden hair, that usually shown like the sun, was tattered, matted down to his head with a combination of sweat and blood. His right arm reached across his torso, clutching his left that had gone limp a while ago.

One word crossed his lips, one word crossed his mind, one word filled his heart. That one word pushed him up, and kept pushing him up. That one word kept him awake somehow, kept him breathing somehow, kept him alive somehow. That word... that word... that word... _Sakura-Chan_...

Images, pictures, memories, flowed through his mind. Images of her eyes. Eyes of the deepest jade, full of fire, full of beauty, full of love. Pictures of her hair. Her hair, one of the most unusual colors, was soft, like silk, and smelled of strawberries. Memories of their younger lives, as children, growing up together, growing stronger together, growing closer together. A memory, happiness, joy, matrimony, two small rings, and a kiss. Another, a night of passion and love, leading to many months of waiting, of irrational behavior, mood swings, and weird cravings. The softest of cries, from a tiny creature, so soft and delicate, followed by a content and loving coo, as the infant was captured from his fears, in his mother's arms.

This last picture, this last image, this last memory, of what he had longed for all his life, love, home, family, stoked the Will of Fire in Uzumaki Naruto's heart even hotter. And he rose again, and again, and again, to fight, to protect, for her, for them, for all he held precious in his heart.


	8. The Perfect Plan

**The Perfect Plan**

"What'd you drag me out here for crybaby?" even through the impatience, and the insult that had become standard over the years, her voice still sounded like honey to his ears. It was a sound he wished he could hear all the time, regardless of what form it was taking at the time. Her hair, golden like the desert sun and in that same strange four pony-tail style of hers, gently waved in the gentle breeze. The sweet scent of her perfume wafted in the breeze, playing across his nostrils, _mm lilacs,_ he thought. Her fiery blue green eyes, like an ocean of passion and fury, that could sweep in and wash him away in a breath's time. She was as beautiful as the first day he saw her, carrying that large fan of hers, strapped to her back, just like she did back then.

After his moment spent admiring her, he pushed himself away from the wall he had lazily leaned against while waiting for her to arrive. "Walk with me," he said, as he began to make his way down the sidewalk, to where, she didn't know. His hair, black as the night, was still in that upturned pony tail of his. His onyx eyes, while holding their usual lazy demeanor, betrayed a hint of the activity that his mind was racing through. _What is he thinking about?_ she wondered, often enough, but now more then ever. Though he walked with the same laid-back saunter, he seemed a bit tense, like something was bothering him. She had spent enough time with him to be able to tell when he was hiding something. _He'll tell me when he's ready, that's the way he always is,_ she assured herself, as she began to walk side-by-side with him.

He had planned this day for the past few months, going over it for what seemed like millions of times, working out each detail to the finest point, making sure it would be perfect. It had to be perfect, it needed to be perfect, it will be perfect. As they continued their walk, she noticed that his hands were not in his pockets where they usually resided, instead, his right was creeping ever closer to her left. Smiling inwardly, she reached out and gently took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together, and looked up at the sky, enjoying the soft sunlight cutting through the fluffy white clouds. _This is nice, I could live like this,_ she thought.

His stopping suddenly caught her off-guard, and snapped her out of her day dreams. She looked at him, to ask why they had suddenly stopped. The gentle scent of flowers flooded into her nose, causing her to look at their surroundings. She noticed they were on a red bridge, over a small pond that was surrounded by several small flower gardens, yellows, reds, pinks, purples, blues. When she turned back to face him, she noticed he was no longer standing in front of her. Before she could turn around, she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her waist, and pull her back into his chest. "Shikamaru…" was all she could manage before she saw a black form rising in front of her, it looked like a hand, holding something small, it looked like a box, it couldn't be… could it?

The shadowy hand opened the box, revealing a small gold ring with a glimmering diamond on it. She felt his warm breath blow over he ear, sending shivers down her spine, as her eyes stared in disbelief, hearing him whisper, "Temari, will you marry me?" Those five words sent her mind spinning, she hadn't been expecting this, she had hoped for it, but not expected it, not from the lazy crybaby now holding her close, like so many times before. All she could do, was turn around and gaze into his eyes, searching for some hint of a joke, or falseness. Finding neither, seeing instead only love a hint of embarrassment, all she could do, was wrap her arms around his neck, and press her lips hard against his. After a passionate moment, she broke the kiss, for one reason, for one thought, for one word, "Yes," before resuming her assault on his mouth. Holding her left hand out to the side, as the shadowy hand slipped the ring onto her finger.


	9. Kiss

**Kiss**

The feel of her lips against his sent his mind into a spin. Never before had even his mind been so focused. Focused, yet blank. Spinning yet stalled, unmoving.

She grinned against his mouth, entwining the fingers of her hand into the hair on the back of his head. She bit his lower lip lightly, removing the tie that kept his hair in its pineapple-like pony tail.

He moaned softly, his back pressed against a wall, as he drowned in the hunger abounding in her sea-green eyes. Absentmindedly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body hard against his own. Slowly, a shadowy hand crept its way up her body, up her legs, over her back, up her neck, and to her hair, releasing her golden locks from their quad pony tail confinement.

Breaking away for a moment to catch a breath, she asked, "Is thee anything that shadow of yours can't do?"

He only replied with a smirk, before rolling against the wall, pressing her back to it, and captured her mouth with his. Their tongues explored the cavern of the other's mouth, searching, memorizing, planning.

As they drew apart for air again, there were only four words that crossed his mind, and soon his lips, "I love you, Temari."

At this same time, there were only five words that had crossed her mind, and soon her lips, "I love you too, Shikamaru."

Not a moment after these nine words were spoken, he once again found himself against a wall, as their battle for dominance continued.


	10. Tears

**Tears**

Tears, it seems like they were always streaming down her face.

She cried as a young child, picked on by others, for her large forehead.

She cried as a pre-teen, because Sasuke called her annoying, for her ignorance. Again she cried, because he scared her in a moment of sadistic rage. When he was in the hospital, and when he left the village, left their team, left her, she cried.

Three years later, she still cried, not as much for the missing raven haired boy, who had rarely paid her attention, but more for her blond companion.

She cried, seeing him push himself to the breaking point, for a promise he had made her. She cried, learning of his burden, and the danger he was in because of it. She cried because no matter how strong and happy he looked and acted, she could see the pain within him. _Had it always been there?_ She wondered, as another tear rolled down her cheek. She cried for him, risking his mind, body and soul, to fulfill his promise. She cried at her inability to do any but "the dumbest of things" for him.

Fives years later, she still cried, as she watched her husband, the once rowdy, mischievous, blond, give everything in and of himself, to protect the village, to protect his friends, to protect her, her and the precious, blond, bundle she carried in her arms.

Tears, it seems like they were always streaming down Sakura's face, tears of pain, loss, and love.


	11. Cookies

**Cookies**

There she sat, he thought. The girl he had liked since he first saw her last year. She had the prettiest pink hair he had seen. But much to his discontent, the other kids kept picking on her, calling her names like "Forehead" and "Billboard Brow". It really upset the blond boy, because he thought her forehead was cute. It pained him every time he saw her jade eyes swell with tears.

The other kids, the ones that were mean to her, left him alone for the most part; their parents would always tear them away from him if they ever saw them near him. He decided to, one day, use this to keep the other kids from picking on the pink haired girl. He walked over to her at lunch time, and sat down next to her, introducing himself with a friendly smile, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

The girl found his warm smile comforting and somewhat infectious, returning it, and giving her name as well, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura, that's a pretty name," he replied, happy that she wasn't afraid of him, like the others were. "Why do the other kids pick on you?" he asked.

"It's because of my forehead, it's HUGE," Sakura exclaimed, tears coming to the corners of her eyes.

"No it's not," Naruto said, catching her tear with his thumb, as it traveled down her cheek. "I think your forehead is nice," he added, with a slight blush in his cheeks.

Sakura's face blushed slightly as well, at hearing the compliment. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, "Would you like to share my cookies?" she offered.

"I'd love to Sakura-chan!" he declared happily, causing another blush from the girl next to him at hearing the honorific added to her name. Sakura handed him a cookie, and they sat there together, eating happily, each enjoying the new friend they had made.


	12. Storm

**Storm**

The storm that raged outside the pane glass window, in all its fury, couldn't compare to the storm that raged in her mind, and in her heart.

He had done it again, that baka. He had risked himself, for her, for the promise he had made to her. She couldn't help but feel like that promise he made, what felt like forever ago but was really only 3 years past, was keeping him from opening up to her. She had tried, several times, to tell how she felt about him to her blond teammate. Every time she was about to say what she wanted, what she needed, to tell him, he cut her off with a frown that was quickly covered with that damn smile of his.

That smile used to bring light and warmth to her, no matter what dark pit she was trapped in, but that was before she saw it for what it was. That carefree, glowing smile was nothing but a mask, hiding the pain he had felt for his whole life. The pain of loneliness, the pain of rejection, the pain of being hated for something he didn't do. It wasn't his fault that the fur ball was sealed within him. She saw him break down once, when he couldn't hold his pain inside any longer, and it broke her heart to think there was nothing she could do to help.

The storm that raged outside inside the roseate haired young woman began to quell, as she resolved herself, to stand by his side, to let him know, without words if she had to, that she would be there, with him, always.


	13. Dance

She loved to dance, her long, silky, platinum blonde hair, swaying with her movements

**Dance**

She loved to dance, her long, silky, platinum blonde hair, swaying with her movements. Fast dances, slow dances, she didn't care, she just loved to dance, and he loved to watch her. His deep blue sapphire pools skimmed over her body as her hips swayed to the subtle beat of the music. One glance from her sky blue eyes told him, "Come to me," without a word ever crossing her lips.

At her silent command, he rose, and walked across the hard, polished wooden floor. His hands came to rest on her delicate waist, as his forehead came down to rest against hers. Her arms wrapped lightly around his neck, her eyes looking, with all the love in her heart, up into his. They moved together, everything, and everyone else around them, lost to them, they were each others world.

For what seemed like hours, they moved subconsciously to the beat of the music, and the beat of their hearts. Slowly, she pushed herself up, tilting her head to meet his. As their lips met, his hands moved, to the small of her back, holding her against him. Just as she began to loose herself in the tender, passionate kiss, she felt a small, sharp, sudden pain on her rear. She yelped in surprise, her eyes opening to find him chuckling to himself. He had pinched her behind. Playfully she hit her hand against his chest, before reaching up, and kissing him again, softly whispering, "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Ino," came the man's reply. She loved to dance, and he loved to watch her, but they both loved dancing together even more.


	14. When it Rains

**When it Rains**

'_How's that saying go? "When it rains, it pours." I think that's it.'_ It was certainly raining, outside, as well as inside the blond, hair as golden as the sun that was hidden behind grey clouds. The bright fire that usually abound in his pure sapphire pools was replaced with a seething anger. He was mad. Mad at the Hokage for sending that pervert on that mission. Mad at that bastard Pein for killing him. Mad at himself for not being able to save him. He was mad at everything, and he wasn't exactly sure why.

'_Sakura, thank you.'_ The scene flashed before her emerald eyes again as she watched her orange and black clad teammate standing at the window, lost in thought. A single tear breached the corner of her eye as an image superimposed itself over the boy in front of her. It was an image that she knew all too well. It haunted her nightmares. The image was of 'him.' The reason Naruto had made her that promise. The reason Naruto had nearly lost himself to Kyuubi. The reason that Naruto seemed more distant. That reason was Sasuke Uchiha.

She could remember that night clearly, even now, three years later. And what scared her more then she had been on that night, all those nights ago, was the thought that it might be happening again. Slowly, her right foot moved, of it's own volition, driving her forward, towards the boy at the window.

"Hey, Naruto," the pink haired girl said softly, almost as if the boy would disappear if she made too loud a noise.

"Hmmm? Oh, Sakura-chan. What's up?" the boy responded, smiling that same blasted smile. The smile that she knew was a fake, a mask to hide his true feelings. He turned from the window to face his teammate, tilting his head in slight confusion at her momentary silence.

Suddenly, before he knew it, before she knew it, she had closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his midsection, burying her face into his chest. "I've already lost him to revenge," she started, she couldn't bring herself to say the name that meant so much to both of them. "I don't want to loose you too," she finished, her shoulders heaving gently with her sobs.

His face riddled with shock at this revelation from the pink-haired girl that had always held a place in his heart, his arms wrapped themselves, as if by instinct, around the girls slender shoulders. Gently, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, rubbing her back in soft, lazy circles. "I will never leave you, Sakura-chan," he whispered into her soft pink hair.


	15. Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

They say that forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. Maybe they're right, maybe they're wrong, but he enjoyed his piece every time she came around. They were two from different villages, different countries, and if they were found out, especially by either of her brothers, it could spell a world of trouble for them.

Many had their suspicions, she was always with him whenever she was in Konoha, and he was always with her whenever he was in Suna. Their saving grace was their ability to act that nothing was happening between them, that they were only friends.

A soft rustling sound could be heard coming through the wooden door that lead to her brother's office, how he had managed to talk her into doing _that, here _she didn't know, but she was enjoying the feeling of danger.

Before she could remove that blasted jacket he always wore, the door to the small storage room opened abruptly, the glaring green eyes of the Kazekage washing the man holding his sister with killing intent. "What are you doing with my sister?" the redhead asked as the intimate pair broke apart.

As Temari's mind raced for a solution to get her and her lover out of the situation alive, she noticed a smirk grow on her companion's face. "Hey Gaara, did you and Sakura-chan forget something in here earlier?" the blonde male asked, holding up a pair of pink panties to the now stunned village leader.

A light blush crept up the powerful man's face as he quickly snatched the delicate piece of underwear before closing the door again, muttering "Carry on," before clicking the door shut.

"Naruto, how did you know those were in here?" the blonde wind mistress asked.

"Simple," the man replied. "I knocked on the door to Gaara's office an hour ago and got no answer, but 15 minutes later, Sakura walked out limping slightly, and I never saw her go in," he finished. "When I came in to talk to Gaara I snuck a Shadow Clone in here and found the panties laying on the floor forgotten," he explained between the kisses he placed on his lovers neck.

Forbidden Fruit tastes the best, they say. It must be true he guessed, because Naruto couldn't get enough of Temari's flavor.


	16. On the Run

**On The Run**

Lately, he always seems to be on the run.

Ever since word got out anyway.

Looking back, how could it be that no one noticed sooner?

Maybe it was due to it being a forbidden secret; yeah, maybe that's it.

But anyway, if it weren't for his legendary stamina, he would have fallen by now.

But wasn't his 'legendary stamina' partly to blame?

Risking a glance back, he noticed the mob in pursuit of him had grown larger yet again.

Taking a large gulp, he redoubled his efforts to flee.

'Where can I hide?' he wondered; none of his usual places were good anymore, they'd all been found.

The village's, no the world's ''#1 Unpredictable Ninja' needed to do something drastic, and soon.

"Naruto-kun!!!" the voices behind him called, sending cold shivers down his back.

Yes, ever since word got out that the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato was his father, Uzumaki Naruto has been on the run.

Running past his friends houses, he could see them watching him…

'Wait, was Kiba laughing!?'

'That JERK!'

Naruto made a mental note to kick the dog boy's ass later.

Seeing his opportunity, he quickly dashed 'round a corner before diving into an open barrel.

'This should get them off my back'

He held his breath as the stampede of female feet rushed on past.

Once the last sound of the herd of horny women had past, some of them were twice his age, he let out a sigh.

As he climbed, more like fell, out of the barrel he had hidden in, he quickly noticed several shadows looming over him.

Looking up to the source of the human shaped darkness, he saw they belonged to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari.

Each of the girls had a particularly hungry glint in their eyes as they walked slowly up to their frightened prey.

As the five lioness pounced their morsel, he poofed out of existed in a cloud of smoke.

The small collection of irate women looked up to see an orange blur speeding away from them.

Uzumaki Naruto always seemed to be on the run these days.

As the most eligible bachelor in Konoha it was easy to see why.

Not to mention whenever thoughts of his "Legendary Stamina" came to mind, any hot blooded female would be seen quickly wiping a small trail of blood from her nose.


	17. White Christmas

**White Christmas**

She always wanted to experience a 'White Christmas.'

This wasn't exactly what she'd expected.

Sure there was white all around.

She just thought all the white stuff would be _outside_.

Currently she and her lazy ass boyfriend were laying, panting on the bed they shared.

White spots nearly covered the once blue bed sheets.

If you saw them now, you'd think they were with blue spots.

There were even white spots on the ceiling, that surprised her the most.

It seemed that, while Shikamaru was lazy at most things in life, when he was 'properly motivated' he would keep going until he passed out from chakra exhaustion.

She'd never had sex on the ceiling before; she'd have to get him to do it again some time.

Temari always wanted to experience a 'White Christmas', she just never thought it'd be this... sticky.


	18. Beach

Beach

'_Ah, this is the life', _he thought, laying on his back upon a soft, warm towel. The soft, rhythmic sounds of the waves coming and going, lulling him into a light slumber; the sun's warm rays dancing over his already tanned skin. The soft ocean breeze gently played with his unruly golden hair. The smallest snore escaped his barely parted lips as his mind was whisked away to dreams of pink hair and green eyes.

Cobalt eyes, hidden behind fleshen shades, were unable to detect the approach of his tiny assailants. One golden blonde and one strawberry blonde stealthily encroached on the sleeping man, a mischievous smirk adorning each face. As they grew nearer and nearer, they lifted their weapon of choice carefully, so as not to ruin their surprise attack. Standing over the larger man, they hesitated for the briefest of moments, before upending their bucket of ice cold water onto their comatose father.

His wonderful dream of laying in bed, a head of pink hair nuzzling against his chest, was shattered as the cold water made contact with his body. Instantly his eyes flew open, and he jumped up sputtering, looking around to find where he was being attacked from. Hearing two small voices burst out into full blown laughter, he looked to his right and saw two children, '_My kids'_ he thought, rolling on the sandy ground, with tears in their eyes, laughing at the prank they had played on him. An older, more mature, yet equally amused, laughter from behind caused him to turn and look at his beautiful wife. The most beautiful woman ever, in his eyes; her shoulder length pink hair falling around her face as she leaned forward, her emerald eyes closed tightly with the hint of tears forming at their edges.

She'd been sitting in a beach chair, reading a book when she noticed what her children were up to. For a brief moment she thought to head them off and stop them, before thinking of how funny their prank would be. And true to form, the prank had been priceless, she hadn't laughed like this in years. Her deep green eyes opened to see the bottomless blue eyes gazing at her. There was no hurt, or contempt, or anger in his eyes. His eyes held the same content, happy light that hers held. She watched him stand and walk over to her, and sit next to her underneath the large umbrella in his own chair. She laid her book down on her swollen belly as a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her towards him. Her head turned and looked up, placing a quick, yet passionate kiss on his lips, before resting on his broad shoulder. Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki watched their eight year old son, and five year old daughter building a sand castle, wondering what their third child will be like.


	19. Sandals

Sandals

'_Sandals, sandals, sandals... Why does she have so many sandals?_' Uzumaki Naruto thought. All of his past victories were momentarily forgotten at the sight of his girlfriend's '_No, fiancée_', he thought with a small smile on his face, near literal mountain of sandals. She had flat sandals, for everyday use; she had high heel sandals for when she wanted to dress up fancy; she had boot sandals for when they went on missions; she even had special sandals that she wore when she wanted to 'get his attention,' as she liked to call it (he loved it when she wore those, mostly because she only wore them for him).

To his great joy, and near equal dismay, Haruno Sakura had finally agreed to move in with him, shortly after he popped the question. The joy came from his secret dream finally being realized. The dismay, however, came from his realization of just how much stuff, mostly clothing, she had accumulated over the years that she couldn't bring herself to throw away. None of these were more in abundance that her sandals. He sighed a defeated sigh as he, once again, resigned himself to the task at hand, and got back to packing and moving her wealth of sandals to the house they had recently bought in preparation for their wedding._ 'Once I become Hokage, I'm going to make a law against owning more than 5 pairs of sandals...' _


End file.
